The Worth of Words
by Selena Dobreva
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is won, Sasuke is still missing, and emotions are running high. When insecurities from the past arise, and a night that should have been forgotten has unavoidable consequences, Naruto and Sakura are caught in a web of responsibilities. Can Naruto move on from his past fears of being second best to realize Sakura's growing affection for him? Hiatus
1. Holding On, Letting Go

_Chapter 1: Holding On, Letting Go_

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

She was nervous.

Tenten could see through the nonchalant expression she wore the second she laid eyes on her. Shadows of the lights danced across their faces. After her friends had completed their shifts at the hospital, she and Ino had persuaded a reluctant Sakura to going to a club for the night to unwind, and meet their friends that had assembled at the downtown nightlife, the energy was contagious.

"Hey relax," Tenten coaxed gently, leaning forward and squeezing Sakura's shoulder comforting. "I'll be with you, don't worry, and you look hot!" Her pink-haired friend mutely nodded, glancing down at the slinky, sequined black dress Ino had chosen for her. Her hair was in loose waves just passed her mid-back, black stilettos adorning her feet.

The pretty blonde winked playfully, "Sakura, just have fun tonight! You've been working so hard at the hospital, and you need to live a little."

"Right," Sakura had to nearly shout her reply back as Ino and Tenten dragged her into the center of the room. In the entrance of the dance floor, the two medic-nin and weapons expert allowed themselves to bask in the deafening, blaring music, and the envious stares of both men and women. The laughter of nonsensical conversations and the seemingly endless supply of sake had begun to take their toll as everyone continued to dance into the approaching early hours of the morning.

Wedged in the middle of an ocean of people, Sakura gasped for air, but nothing came. She searched anxiously for an escape. The heat from the dozens of writhing bodies exuded over her, their bodies covered in sheens of sweat, which hung heavily in the air. The painfully bright lights convulsed chaotically, clouding her sense of direction at times. She was beginning to lose it, the thoughts of passing out continuingly plaguing her mind. She couldn't remember the moment she lost Ino and Tenten in the sea of bodies.

Forcing down a gulp of air, Sakura tried to remain levelheaded. She was fine, she wasn't anywhere dangerous, and she did have her friends here. Glancing over her shoulder, in the distance, she could easily make out Tenten standing at the bar, a drink was in her hand and she was conversing with another Chunin she couldn't quite recall the name of, with interjections of laughs and smiles.

The beat of the music continued to thrum wildly in her head, five notes on a continuous repeat, until she knew she'd have to scream. The mass of bodies engulfed closer, she could barely move her arms. Without another moment to waste, the pink-haired medic-nin began to squirm her way through the layers of bodies. Finally, she reached the safety of the balcony, a burst of cold air hitting her face. She drank in breaths of fresh air, her body slowly began to calm.

After a few moments she returned inside, she found Ino not too far away on the dance floor with a familiar Chunin; arms ensnared his neck, their bodies melded together, and a cat that ate the canary smile on her lips. Sakura chewed her lip, unwilling to become the friend who couldn't stand to have a little fun. She'd just have to endure it. Ruffling her pink locks, hoping to add some life back into them, she slowed her pace and made her way to the bar, sliding gracefully onto an empty barstool in the corner, away from all the pounding music. The dimmed lights relaxed her eyes as she ordered a glass of water to soothe her burning throat. She had changed since their time at the academy; she threw herself into her work at the hospital and continuing to learn from Tsunade as much as she possibly could. She rarely went out or spent time with her friends, out of guilt she had caved after seeing Ino and Tenten's pleading faces.

She felt her troubles seep off her, her slight buzz still remained in an oddly welcoming sensation. Just when the medic-nin was about to order a drink, someone took the stool beside her. She turned her head and was met by a mesmerizing pair of dark cerulean blues, and, she believed it was the alcohol talking, a sexy pair of lips smiling at her amusedly. She vaguely heard him order a drink for her, and those sinful lips just roused something in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks," she managed to get out when a drink was placed in front of her.

"Sure," Came his reply, and for some reason, the delivery of that simple word from the man beside her blocked out the rhythmic notes of the current song in the background.

"Any occasion you're out celebrating?" She asked playing along, taking a swig of her drink while stealing a glance at him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but stare.

The man beside her laughed, a rich sound that sent tingles down her spine. "Can't a guy offer a woman a drink just because he caught her sitting alone?"

Sakura arched a fine brow at him. "Are you saying that this is some sort of a pity drink?" Her breath caught in her throat when he smiled lazily at her.

"I wouldn't call it that exactly. More like a re-introductory drink," He took a sip of his sake after cursorily glancing at the lip mark on her cup.

Sakura laughed at his answer, "You're still a funny guy!" With nothing but a sly smile, a curl of a hair, and legs crossed at an angle that had to be illegal, he was left enthralled.

"And why are you drinking all alone, may I ask? On a Friday night, no less," He chuckled, amused at the skeptical expression on her face.

Sakura leaned in close, turning her face into his neck, murmuring against his neck, "Oh this and that. But aren't you glad I'm here without company at the moment? Otherwise, we might not even be having this conversation." He laughed again, and the rest of their conversation was a blur. The buzz hit an alarming note, and the next thing she knew, he was escorting her out of the club, her bubbly laughter echoing into the cool morning air.  
"I can't leave; Ino and Tenten are still in there!" Sakura giggled into his shoulder, a bottle of sake now in her hand, his drink left half empty on the bar counter.

"They'll be fine," He answered; her buzz had begun to wear off after the fresh air sent shivers up her spine and she began to sober up. But, she still couldn't verbalize the question floating in her mind, when had he returned? "Right now, you need to get some sleep."

"No, Tsunade would kill me if I go home now!" Her laughter quickly died down, being replaced with tone of horror and concern.

"You can stay at my place then," He answered simply, she eyed him skeptically, she didn't have many options at the moment, Ino and Tenten were too busy enjoying themselves to even noticed she'd disappeared, well it served them right then.

"Thanks," She said breathily.

"Don't worry about it," He assured her with a somewhat arrogant smile and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. In the streets she twirled away from him, long legs and swirling hair, and he thought if she fell on the gravel he was going to have a very pissed off medic-nin on his hands. But she didn't; she held her arms up and tilted her head back and turned so gracefully and smoothly he wondered suddenly if she was even really drunk. Stars in the sky were hidden behind dark clouds as he reached out for her, and she came into his arms willingly, holding tightly onto him.

"It's so pretty out," Sakura breathed, a new gleam entering her eyes as they skimmed over the night sky, not noticing the gloomy clouds rolling in.

"Yeah it is," He answered with a gentle smile his gaze hovering over her, he couldn't help it; she was beautiful, suddenly so engrossed with childlike wonder. She twirled away and collapsed lazily onto a nearby bench and his smile fell away. "Come on Sakura, you need to sleep." The petite Kunoichi giggled sweetly; there were some things he would care about till the end of time.

"I'm not moving, my feet hurt!" Sakura pouted grandiosely, making no move to get off as he approached her, her bottle of sake long since discarded on the street corner.

He laughed a little, shaking his head at her antics. "You're a little bit of a mess," He mused fondly. His hands were now firmly planted on her hips, without another word she felt herself airborne, as he hoisted her off the bench effortlessly. A soft gasp escaped Sakura's lips as her hands instantly grasped the black fabric of his long-sleeved shirt and shoulders, she could easily feel the raw muscle beneath the thin layer of clothing. She looked down at him, piercing blue eyes gazing back with an affectionately, amused smile. Their bodies slid against each other in a sensual contrast as he lowered her until they were face to face, her legs securely wrapped around his waist, and the heels of her shoes dug softly into his lower back as she straddled him. His hands were slung casually around her thighs, keeping her steady. "You're an adorable drunk." She nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, humming a reply.

"It looks like it's going to rain," Sakura murmured, blinking at him and taking a shuddery breath at their sudden close proximity. He stared at her. She looked even younger now, wisps of pink hair fluttering by her face; lips parted worriedly, eyes wide and fastened on his face like he had all the answers. He doesn't. At least not anything, she'd want to hear.

"The more reason we should get out of here," He chuckled, and made his way to the center of the street. He lowered her until her legs unwound from around his waist and her heels rested against the smooth ground. He turned and bent down slightly, glancing at her over his shoulder with a playful smile and nodded towards his back. "Hop on." Sakura smiled sweetly as she climbed onto his back, arms weaving loosely around his neck and she pressed her face into his strong shoulder, taking in the scent of him.

Once she was securely on his back, he leapt up with a graceful leap and disappeared into the darkness of the night, he continued for a few moments in silence before she asked, "When did you get back?"

He smirked, "Just a few hours ago."

She pouted childishly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her face tilted to the side, patiently awaiting his answer, he shook his head in humor. "You weren't home." He finally added into the silence.

She didn't respond for over a full minute; just watched him and he was about five seconds from questioning her, when she spoke up with her irrational answer, "Still." She whispered gently, her eyes slit open a little, a hint of green between her lashes.

"What were you doing at that club?"

Sakura groaned inwardly, resting her cheek against his shoulder, "Ino and Tenten's idea, apparently I've been highly antisocial the past month."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was filled was a comforting silence, it wasn't until they arrived to a large, elegantly Japanese styled mansion, did the light drizzle of rain become a downpour.

"Damn," He cursed quietly while Sakura laughed. She scrambled off his back before he could react and twirled in the rain. He stood watching her with tender affection as Sakura basked in the rain for a moment. "Let's get inside, it's starting to pour, and-"

"And?" Sakura prodded gently, her eyes fluttering closed.

He shrugged casually and held out his hand, "You'll mess with upholstery if you get in after you're wet."

She took his hand, but pulled him forward instead, flashed him the traces of a smile and whispered, "Feel the rain on your skin, live a little."

He smiled kindly at her, "Let's get you inside." The coldness began to travel through her lithe body as they both entered the mansion and the lights flickered on, and he stole a quick glance at her. Her arms were wrapped securely around herself now; small shivers shook her slender body. The rain caused her hair to plaster to her face, and water beads began to form on her lips. Droplets clung to her lashes, illuminating the glare of the lights, and her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold, she had never looked lovelier. He locked the door behind him. Just when both thought they were safe and sound, the lights around them flickered for a moment before plunging them into darkness.

He sighed, "This is just perfect."

Sakura laughed, interlacing her fingers with his and offering them a soft squeeze, "Look on the bright side; at least we're out of the storm."

"I guess," He murmured, running a hand over his head. "But we got no heat or hot water."

The kunoichi's brows knitted together, "Then I guess we'll have to rough it." She said jokingly as he smirked.

"When did you become this optimistic?"

She shrugged, "Maybe yours just happened to rub off on me." She said it plaintively, like it was something obvious.

"If you say so," He chuckled in quiet admiration to himself.

Sakura poked him in the chest playfully, "It has!" She insisted childishly.

"Whatever you say," He raised his hands in defensively with a teasing smile. "Come on; let's get you some dry clothes. It's already early in the morning." Sakura nodded in silent agreement, her internal clock working overtime. They made their way down the hall, their hands still delicately interlaced as he led the way through the maze of halls. Once in his room, he handed her a shirt. "Sorry, I don't have anything else that'll really fit you."

Sakura smirked impishly, "I'd be worried if you did."

He rolled his eyes, "Funny."

"I'm a funny girl," She retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. Both turned away as only the soft shuffle of clothing being tossed aside could be heard in the dark as Sakura removed her drenched bra and slipped on the large black t-shirt, it stopped at her mid-thigh. After getting changed, both turned to look at each other awkwardly.

"You can have the bed, I'll take one of the guest rooms," He cut in immediately.

"What?" Sakura's brows creased together. "The bed is big enough for both of us."

"But," He went to protest.

"Please?" Sakura interjected quickly. "I'd feel awful kicking you out of your own room, besides we're both mature enough about this."

He sighed he knew it was pointless to argue, Sakura could go on for hours once she'd made a concrete decision. "Alright."

Both slid into the bed, quickly settling onto their own respective sides. It wasn't until a particularly violent arch of lightning striking in the distance, and the rumbling of thunder, did he feel a soft shudder on the bed. He turned over to meet Sakura's quivering back.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" His soothing voice taunted her ears.

Shyly she turned to face him, her gaze downcast; her voice was slightly uneven, hovering on a whisper. "I don't like thunderstorms."

"It's just noise."

Sakura chewed her lip thoughtfully, "I know, believe me. But I just had a bad experience when I was little and it gets to me from time to time."

"Come here," He lifted the blanket with his arm invitingly, as she slowly slid into his welcoming embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Another thunderous boom rumbled overhead as she clenched her eyes shut tightly and her hands clung to a clump of his shirt until her knuckles turned white. "Shh, everything's okay." He whispered warmly in her ear. As the thunder subsided, she slowly withdrew from him until their faces were millimeters apart. "Sakura," before he could utter another word before she leaned up slowly, their lips barely touching, just the subtlest of grazes of hesitation. Sakura could feel his warm breath brushing against her cheek and neck. Slowly her mouth had hotly descended upon his.

He withdrew his lips, "Sakura, don't, you're drunk; you don't want to do this."

Sakura pressed her fingers against his lips, her voice just wavering on a whisper as she hushed him sweetly, "Don't talk; let me decide for myself."

She brushed her lips against his once more. She gasped in sensuality; she wasted no time to brush her tongue against the flesh of his lips and slide it past them. His restraint broke. The carnal warmth and gentleness of his lips moving of her soft ones left her breathless. Her eyes half-lidded fluttered shut, her fingers skimmed up the length of his arms to stroke through unruly blonde hair, while her other arm wrapped around his neck, urging him closer. His strong arm locked around her waist, his hand gliding up to cup her cheek, each part of her chilled skin his fingers touched flared with a seething heat. A new sensation stirred, awakening in her. The single kiss was both, chaste and sinful, sweet and powerful, inexperienced and domineering, all at once. The contrast ignited a greater fire inside her. Her delicate body instinctively arched to mold to his hard one. The feeling was almost foreign, one she hadn't felt before, a feeling of completion. All sense evaporated, giving in to instinct as he explored every curve of the hot cavern of her mouth. His warm fingers brushed against the milky skin of her thigh, creating a trail of fire in their wake. They were lost in heated kisses and wandering touches.

All articles of clothing was quickly discarded, the room flooded with sultry moans and deep, lustful groans from both. With great strength of will, he reluctantly withdrew his lips from hers, pausing only to press a sweet kiss to her lips once more and one to her chest. He took in the sight of her beneath him, her long hair spread out beneath her; the coils of the striking lightning lighting up the room set it aflame as if her locks were tendrils of white fire, her emerald eyes glowing, her pale skin luminous, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Sakura," He whispered her name so tenderly. "Are you sure?" He questioned with the subtlest of stutter like a terrified child, his voice was raspy and all the more alluring as he hovered above her.

She looked up at him, still panting softly, and she shyly captured her lips with his before whispering, her voice soft and smooth, "Yes, Naruto."

His fingers brushed nimbly against her cheek, her hand cupping his as she tilted into his warm touch. He bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss, desire flared in both of them. His tongue brushed against her lips, which instinctively parted to his invasion. He overtook her fluidly without missing a beat, his body molding to hers as his frame pressed hers into the softness of the sheets and bed before sliding into her. A small cry escaped her lips, but he quieted her with his. Sakura willed away the tears forming at the edges of her eyes, but they trickled down her cheeks, Naruto pressed butterfly kisses down the salty trails.

There was no clock visible in the dark room, they have no idea how long they spent together before they both climaxed. But when they did, it wasn't long before they started again, each time more pleasurable than the last.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update!

**A/N**: I absolutely adore Naru/Saku, and this is my first time ever writing a Naruto fanfiction, so please go easy if the characters seem OC, or the scenes unbelievable, it'll take me some time to get their characters down, since there are so many and I've never attempt this fandom before, also action scenes aren't my strong suit, so they might not be super long, but I'll try my best. This story doesn't follow any particular arc, but I guess it mainly takes place after Forth Shinobi War is over. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!


	2. A Man's Lament

**A/N**: I apologize this chapter is more on the shorter side. **Repost!**

Chapter 2: A Man's Lament

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

The first rain of the spring struck hard against the ceiling of the quiet home, traces of light began to manifest through the window. It wasn't the basking glow of golden sunlight, yet a dull hue of gray clouds. The echo of rain combined with the barrage of thunder rumbling in the distance left little to be desired. Stifling a small groan as the brewing storm stirred her, Sakura felt an oddly, inviting warmth surrounding her. Still in a haze of sleep, she tried to snuggle further into the source, only to find her movements constricted. Something powerful, like a band of steel was wrapped securely around her waist, a warmth encased her left breast, and her back was pressed against a heated mass of stone. Quickly blinking away the haze in her mind, she felt the wisps of cool air blown in successions and echoes of soft snores muffled against the base of her neck. Instantly the petite kunoichi stiffened. Glancing forward she saw a ceiling-to-floor length mirror, she caught a glimpse of unruly, spiky blonde hair, and a tanned muscular arm ensnared around her waist peeking out from beneath the comforter. To greater her trepidation she was stark naked. She didn't respond for over a full minute; just watching the man as all color drained from her face and after five more seconds she snapped. An earth shattering shriek erupted in the room as she somewhat clumsily leapt out of bed, dragging the sheets with her as a makeshift cloak. A brilliant shade of pink bloomed along her cheeks.

'_What is going on here?' _The pink-haired kunoichi thought frantically, trying to recall any recollection that may explain her current situation. She heard a soft rustle and the shift of sheets as her gaze quickly flickered to the now awake man, he yawned, stretching out his sluggish limps, still disorientated with sleep. She created a new shade of pink when she saw him stand, eyes widening at the sight of his naked behind, devoid of any clothing, firm and muscled.

"Sakura, come back to bed," He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes almost in a childlike manner.

They both froze. Sakura gasped with alarm, Naruto's lips parted in mute shock. This had to be a dream! He had been having a very sensual, vivid dream! His mind went completely blank as he took in the sight of her. Bathed in pale light, her now wavy pink locks falling artfully over her shoulders, a thin sheet robed around her body, held only by a hand at her chest, and left little to the imagination.

"I thought it was a dream..." Naruto trailed off quietly in a daze.

Sakura quickly averted her gaze, blushing furiously, "Naruto, put some clothes on!" She hissed darkly, refusing to meet his confused stare. He nodded slowly, she glanced at him shyly, "Could I- could I…?"

"Sure," He whispered, his voice still rasped with sleep. Before she could blink, he held out a black shirt to her. The shirt was large, reaching her knees as she tugged it on awkwardly, the fabric felt alien against her sensitized skin. How they handled the next few minutes was all a blur to her. They stood before each other now clothed. "Are you okay?" He asked in a low, wary voice.

"Naruto," Sakura began, but he sliced her breath in two.

"Forgive me, Sakura." The pitch of his voice was lower than before, his tone quieter and softer, a sense of melancholy as he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"No," She answered bleakly, unsure of what she could say, the few traces of light breaking through the gloomy mass of clouds swept through the large windows, across the ground in the most precarious of ways, the shadows across their faces, the room, left a depressing weight on her skin. Everything was once again silent, but the faintest wisps of wind that slipped by from the open windows. Without further prompting, the petite kunoichi murmured, "Naruto-"

"Don't," He snapped, his blue eyes were cold and distant, filled an intense sadness, hatred for one's self, and guilt as he took in the silence of that surrounded them. "I know you were saving yourself for Sasuke-"That broke her reverie.

"You're wrong!" Sakura hissed forcefully, surprising the Jinchuriki. "That ended a long time ago." Her voice was barely above a whisper, her outburst draining her of what little composure she had remaining.

Naruto sighed, "It doesn't matter, this should have never happened."

Tilting her face upwards, she shot him a glare, her brilliant green eyes never wavering from the fierce stare she usually held in battle. The once dull, vulnerable, and impassive gaze she held earlier was now a figment of his imagination. "What are you saying?"

"You know this can never happen again, right?" He whispered. "Even if it's not for Sasuke, it could ruin our friendship, and the dynamics of Team Seven." She didn't respond for over a minute, just stood there watching him, the subtle twitch of his brow signaling he was close to snapping. Stupidly, she agreed, still in a daze. In one swift moment she'd forgotten where the line between pride and fear was drawn. She was pale and quiet. It never used to be like this. She never, in all her days, imagined a day when Naruto would reject her. "That's good." He spoke to fill the strangely unnerving silence, but he knew they were just empty words she already knew all too well.

"I should go," She whispered. "I need to go." Her voice became more urgent.

Staring at her, slightly stunned by her blunt words, Naruto murmured with uncertainty, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She murmured weakly, quickly grabbing her discarded clothing, she shoved past him, hurrying for the door, ignoring him as he shouted her name. Her legs faltered from her death sprint as she slowed she pressed her lips into a thin line to suppress the shrieking sobs forming in her throat, the image of a rain drop fell into her line of vision. Definitely rain, she thought as she smiled a little. Her smile faltered and began to fade as she looked up at the gloomy sky and thought of her unruly blonde-haired teammate. "You idiot," She bit back a sob. The rain caused her hair to plaster to her face, and water beads began to form on her lips. Tears leaked from her eyes as she bit her lip. She felt her knees lock, her heartbeats becoming fainter, the adrenaline was fading, and the aftereffect of her last night's drinking was catching up with her. She blinked dimly. One minute she was wavering like a reed in the wind then she was slipping into unconsciousness waiting to fall to the ground like a dead weight. Instead the next second she found her head pressed against a hard body and caught the glimpse of spiky, silver hair. She heard a familiar voice, "Rest now, I got you."

* * *

To say Tsunade was shocked when Kakashi Hatake appeared in her home in a cloud of smoke, carrying her beloved pupil was an understatement. "What is the meaning of this?" She rounded on him, eyes blazing.

He blinked at the legendary Sannin nonchalantly, "I found her about to pass out in the rain."

The Godaime Hokage appeared skeptical, "Why would Sakura be wandering around in this weather?"

Kakashi glanced down at his former student, "I believe it has something to do with Naruto."

Brown eyes narrowed, before she sighed, "Those two-" She trailed off in exasperation. Taking in the appearance of her apprentice, her eyes softened slightly. "By her appearance I take it didn't go well."

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know the specifics." Despite his indifference, Tsunade caught the flicker of concern in his eye for his former student, though it was only a fraction of a second, it was there. It was the concern of a leader for the wellbeing of their student, the kind of concern that never really vanishes, even with time.

Tsunade took the slumbering kunoichi, almost coddling her in a motherly manner. Not sparing the jonin a glance, she spoke curtly. "You better go check on Naruto. Let him know she's safe."

Kakashi merely nodded to his Hokage's order, he paused for a moment. "Look after her." He was gone.

"Tch," Tsunade smirked. "Of course I will." Returning her eyes to her apprentice, her expression tendered. It wasn't too long ago the Fourth Shinobi War had been won, but not without a price. Sakura had lost both her parents, with no other family remaining, and still considered a minor; Tsunade had legally adopted her and become her guardian. For months now, they lived together, shared meals together, laughter and nonsensical conversations over shared sake. Maybe it was because she had trained her for so long, or perhaps it was because of some twisted womanly instinct that furthered her affection for this kunoichi. Sakura had truly become the daughter the Godaime Hokage never had, and much more. Moments later, Tsunade watched her student sleep like a little child. She was curled over on her side, tucked under the blankets, and wearing the black shirt Naruto had given her. The legendary Sannin mused at how tiny Sakura looked compared to the size of the large bed. Sighing, she mused, "What you and Naruto do to each other. You're both young, stupid, and in love, but to hardheaded to admit." She brushed her pink bangs from her eyes and planted a gentle kiss to Sakura's forehead. "Sleep now, you'll need it."

* * *

Kakashi found his former student sitting on the rooftop of a nearby apartment building. His head was bent, arms hanging limp on propped knees, and he was completely drenched, his blonde hair sagging into his face. He reminded him so much of his former teacher, the Fourth Hokage. Sometimes he truly forgot how quickly his students had grown before his eyes, no longer children, soon-to-be adults, worthy of the title jonin, and shinobi Konoha could be proud of. Broken from his reverie, Kakashi leapt the short distance to the nearby rooftop, not bothering to conceal his presence.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?"

"Now, is that anyway to greet your former teacher?" The older jonin mused fondly.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry, my minds a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Hm, by a certain pink-haired kunoichi I'm guessing?"

"How?"

"She's safe with Tsunade."

A silence over fell them.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Would you tell me?"

Another silence followed.

"I hurt her the worst way possible."

Raising a brow, Kakashi spoke, "How do you figure?"

Naruto ran a hand through his sodden hair, "She was saving herself for Sasuke."

"And you took that away from her?" Kakashi ventured casually.

"Yeah," Naruto murmured wearily, brokenly. The thought churned his already shriveled stomach.

"And you think she regrets it?"

"I know she does."

"How can you be so sure?"

The look the blonde jonin cast him startled the older shinobi. Kakashi expected him to feel rage, destroy everything in his path, to let his temper out the best way he knew, physically venting until his body caved from exhaustion, bruises covered his form, and he fell unconscious from the pain. Instead, here he sat, motionless as stone, allowing the darkness to consume his heart in his grief. "She never cared before, so why now? Why would she suddenly consider my feelings? Is it because I'm Konoha's hero? Because I'm considered a somebody now? Is that why?"

Kakashi allowed him to vent before cutting off his tirade, "Maybe it's because she loves you."

"Feh," He scoffed, smirking ruefully. "That'll be the day." Silently he was glad his former teacher could not see his eyes clearly, he didn't want anyone to see the new darkness lurking there. "I wish I didn't care about her the way I do, the more you care the more you have to lose." He hissed bitterly.

"I'm sure it would hurt Sakura to hear you speak that way," Kakashi spoke up.

Naruto stood, glaring up at the sky, "I think it hurts her more I couldn't keep my promise to bring back Sasuke." He offered his former teacher a barely there smile, though it never reached his eyes. "Thanks for letting me know she's safe." And he was gone.

Naruto truly was becoming the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha' just like his father. His speed truly was something to marvel. Kakashi sighed, "If only you understood, Naruto."

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, every review is appreciated!


	3. Weakness to Strength

**A/N**: Still learning about Naruto, so I apologize for any mistakes or incorrect facts, please bear with me! Thank you!

Chapter 3: Weakness to Strength

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

Two days had passed since her unwelcomed awakening at Tsunade's house. Her mind was in chaos. She was sure she would soon succumb to the insanity of it all. Sakura stood under the shower head, letting the hot water explode mercilessly around her, yet she still felt cold, frozen in this nightmare she couldn't seem to wake up from. A chill was embedded permanently into her very being. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands clenching into fists at her side until her knuckles burned white, trying to block it all out. The petite pink-haired kunoichi remembered it all: his passionate kisses, his wandering touches, she remembered begging him to touch her, pleading him to stop the ache growing in her body for him, she remembered loving his fingers glide across her skin, his mouth sucking every area of exposed skin, she remembered wanting more, sobbing out his name with her desires, remembered his tender love-making, and his warm gaze as he hovered over her. And she remembered his rejection.

Her eyes flew open, lips parting in a silent cry. Green eyes widened further with fear, fear of the reality it hadn't all been a dream, fear he no longer wanted her. His words had hurt, the hurt made her angry, and the anger made her heart ache more. Yes, anger, she'd focus on the anger she felt. If she didn't find one thing to channel all her strength and mind into she would lose herself to the darkness. Yielding to the anger, she rubbed herself harder, scrubbed her skin a little harsher until her skin was an ugly red and raw.

The images of his rejection would not go away. They danced before her eyes, before her mind, until she was sure the memory was engraved into her mind and soul. The scalding water continued to drown her as she slid silently to the tiled floor of the shower stall. She tried to kindle a fire in her that chased away the blackness that was suffocating her. Dropping the sponge, she drew her knees to her chest and buried her face into her arms. Even now the nightmare continued. The memories haunted her, and at times she was nearly driven mad. Would she ever be free from the cursed images, _no, _was the response her treacherous mind would supply time and time again. Tears streamed down her face, they seemed to burn her skin more than the water. It was all her fault.

It had always been him.

He kept her sane, he was her anchor. He had kept her demons and fears away as surely as he had always saved her. But dear God, how she had continued to hurt him, break his heart, but still he was always there for her, supporting her, returning her smile, bringing the light back into her eyes, breathing life into her heart. She didn't deserve to be alive.

'_Don't even think that!'_ He would reprimand her if he could only hear her right now. She cracked a small smile at the thought. Sakura frowned as the hot water continued to pour over her. Silence was her only companion in the steam filled stall. She whimpered, hugging herself. Where was he? Had he truly left her alone forever? Alone, she couldn't bear that. The horror would come, and it would swallow her into its black abyss. Sakura pushed herself further into the corner, curling into herself, and wrapping her arms protectively around herself, succumbing to her tears and the sobs that clung to her throat.

The shower stall door burst open, the water was shut off. Someone was wrapping her up in a fluffy yellow towel, swaddling her like an infant. She was lifted into a warm embrace. Burying her face into the person's shoulder, she didn't care if she was naked. At least someone hadn't abandoned her. Her slim fingers curled, grasping handfuls of that someone's dark shirt.

"Sakura," The unusually gentle voice of the Fifth Hokage broke her reverie. "You need to stop doing this to yourself."

"I'm sorry," Sakura's eyes were burning with unshed tears and a pain erupted in her chest, the pain of a wound that would never heal. "What am I supposed to do? He hates me."

Tsunade sighed, "No he doesn't. He's just confused, and I don't blame him." Sakura stiffened in her hold. "He's been chasing after you for so long, trying to win any sign of your affection. After so many years of you rejecting him, and then suddenly showing him affection, his heart and mind must be so conflicted. Is this real? Why now? What changed? That poor kid must have so many questions running around in that thick skull of his." She glanced down at her mute student. "Can you understand, Sakura? After chasing someone who never returned your affection, and then to suddenly have them declare their feelings for you, it would seem too good to be true. Especially after your fake confession in the Land of Iron, he will never come out and say it, but it shattered him. Right now, his heart is preparing for its greatest fear, to have its affections returned and then to have it suddenly torn away in a rejection. He's loved you for so long that it can't prepare for such a pain, so it's chosen to shut you out completely to spare itself. Can you understand that?"

Sakura blinked up at her mentor as Tsunade wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her eye. "I don't want to hurt him anymore, I-"

"I know," Tsunade assured her. "He needs time to comprehend everything that's happened, by everything you still haven't told me, how far did you two go?"

Sakura hid her flaming face, "We only kissed."

"That's it?"

The pink-haired medic-nin nodded firmly, "That's it." She could feel Tsunade's unconvinced stare burn into the crown of her head. She was silently thankful her mentor had not performed a thorough assessment while she had been passed out from exhaustion, overwhelmed by her emotions and alcohol.

"Okay," The legendary Sannin let it slide, though she was skeptical, she wanted Sakura to come to her willingly. Maybe it was some twisted womanly instinct, or maybe it was because she thought of her as her own child. They entered Sakura's room and Tsunade gently deposited her on the bed, regarding her once more with a cool stare. "You burned your skin."

"It'll heal." Mustering as much dignity as she could, Sakura took a deep breath. "What can I do, Lady Tsunade, to make Naruto understand?"

"Give him time." Tsunade's response slightly dampened her spirits.

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly and blinked back frustrated tears. "I won't give on him, I will make him understand. Believe it." Her voice faltered at the end.

Tsunade smirked, "I know you will." Sakura smiled for the first time in days. The busty blonde patted her head comfortingly. "You need to get out of this room, go see your friends." Sakura merely smiled at her, not answering. Tsunade's gaze softened. "It's your turn to make dinner tonight." She added somewhat gruffly, her voice thick with emotion. The Hokage had been kind enough to give her a week off work at the hospital to recuperate as she put it. The young kunoichi only nodded. After the older woman left, she suddenly shivered when she realized the silky material of the bed sheets were cool against her bare flesh. Quickly she dried herself off, changed into a pair of snug fit pants, a gray sweater, and knee length brown boots.

* * *

Children played and laughed, couples took long walks and everyone seemed to enjoy the day with or without the sun. It was warm and lively here. She smiled as she idly pushed herself on the swing. The burst of happiness quickly faded before eeriness over fell her. She sat quietly, pushing the swing back and forth without much force. The motions were unsynchronized and clumsy, her brown boots digging into the gravel before coming to an abrupt halt. She stood, a cool breeze lingering around her on the crisp autumn morning. A few beams of straying sunlight passed through the overcast day. The days grew shorter, the nights colder and the wind had begun to howl low ominous cries. As quickly as they had come the beams of dull yellow light were swallowed by the gloomy, dark clouds once more.  
She strode through the quiet pathway of the park, the quietness faded to quickly for her liking. Sakura reached the busy main street; she eluded the busyness of everyday life. She quickly made her way towards a small, quiet café. A rush of warm air met her as she opened the delicately stained glass door. Three familiar faces instantly looked up, greeting her with calm, reserved smiles.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura quickly murmured sliding into the booth her friends' had already claimed.

"Don't worry about it," Tenten assured her. "We all just got here."

"So where have you been forehead?" Ino questioned with a perfectly arched brow, taking a sip of her tea. "Lady Tsunade said we couldn't visit you, she said you over exerted yourself at work and passed out."

Temari nodded, gaze wary. "I didn't realize the hospital had gotten so busy."

"Yeah, she made it sound like we were at war again," Ino chimed in.

Tenten observed the quiet kunoichi. Her green eyes held a new kind of depth, no longer the bright, playful life. Now, those same hues held a look of maturity beyond their eyes, a dark depth of haunting memories and a new perspective to life. She ventured more tactfully. "Has everything been alright?"

Sakura's laugh was hollow as she tried to lighten the mood, "Of course, it's just been a bit busier at the hospital, one of the girls' is sick, and so I volunteered to pick up her shifts."

"Really, I didn't hear anything about someone being sick." Ino tilted her chin thoughtfully.

"Well you've been away for a few weeks on injury, though it seems like you don't need it." Sakura hissed coldly, taking the blonde by surprise. She instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay," Ino murmured after a moment, exchanging a glance with Tenten. "Anyways, where did you disappear to the night we went to the club? We went crazy looking for you."

"Sorry, I left without telling you guys, I had to get up early to work." Sakura lied quickly.

"Oh, at least you made it home safely." Tenten smiled.

"I thought I saw you leave with Naruto," Temari's eyes lit up suggestively, with a teasing smirk.

"Naruto was nice enough to walk me home." Sakura quickly cut down her friend's train of thought.

"Oh, he was there?" Ino looked surprised.

"I thought he was gone on a mission?" Tenten murmured in thought.

"He came back early." The curt, clipped response caused Tenten to frown, Ino's expression became solemn. Tenten's eyes met Temari, who merely shrugged. She had felt it too, they all did, the oddity of their friend's behavior.

"Sorry," Sakura sighed, her finger idly rotating around the rim of her drink. She offered them a docile smile. "I guess I'm still tired." Three pairs of eyes flashed towards her dubiously. Sakura gulped down the remainder of her drink, wincing as it burned down her throat. "What's with those looks? You look like I'm about to die." She laughed, smiling warmly. "Relax, I'm fine. Give me a few days and I'll be back to normal."

"You better forehead," Ino jabbed her rib. "Don't worry me."

"She's right," Tenten nodded seriously.

She raised her hands defensively, "Okay, okay, I promise." She threw out a bill, glancing around the table of friends' she held dear. "It's on me. I should go; I promised Tsunade I would make dinner tonight."

Temari leaned back against the plush booth, "It's barely noon."

Sakura stood, shrugging, "Shizune is coming as well, so I have to prepare something a little more elaborate." She slipped out of the booth, offering her friends a smile. "I'll see you guys later."

She walked aimlessly through the streets. She could easily remember back to the war.

**Flashback**

They had won. The Forth Shinobi War was over. And yet, there was no victory to celebrate, no happiness to be shared, the stench of rotting bodies churned her already shriveled stomach. She was pale and quiet when it ended. Bruises both old and new covered her damaged skin, and unraveling uniform was tattered and splattered with trickles of crimson liquid as blood seeped into the clothing.

"Sakura?" A weary, low voice asked.

Startled by the sound of a familiar voice, she drearily looked away from the decimated landscape to gaze up at the blue eyes of her beloved teammate. Mutely he was glad she could not see his eyes clearly, he didn't want anyone to see the new darkness lurking there.

"Naruto," She whispered in relief, her green eyes warmed to see him safe, the few traces of light breaking through the gloomy mass of clouds swept across the ground in the most precarious of ways, the shadows across their faces, the obliterated earth, left a depressing weight on her skin. Everything was once again silent, but the faintest wisps of wind that slipped by.

His blue eyes were cold and distant, filled an intense sadness, hatred, and guilt for his growing hate as he took in the silence of death that surrounded them. Moments passed, she was quiet as she stood up, moving slowly away from the broken remains of a large rock, arms wrapped securely around herself. Gently, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his broad shoulder. Pressing her lips into a thin line to suppress the shrieking sobs forming in her throat, she looked up at the unruly blonde hair of her teammate. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to bask in the warmth of him. He was here, with her. Naruto, he was here, and he was alive. _Thank the Gods._ She felt a pair of larger hands grasp hers and offer them a soft squeeze. Her eyes slit open a little, a hint of green between her lashes, "I'm here. We mourn together, we always have." It began to rain, drenching them both.

"I know, I know." Naruto murmured wearily, brokenly as he squeezed her hands again. The rain felt refreshing, it washed away the blood and grim covering their forms, cooled their bodies, releasing some of the burden they carried, even if only for a moment.

'_Naruto,' _Sakura hugged him tighter.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Even back then they seemed inseparable. Broken from her daze, she sighed and continued towards the market. She felt him before she sensed him. Hurrying around a corner, the sight before her both warmed and broke her heart. Naruto sat with Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, and Kiba at Ramen Ichiraku. Her blonde teammate threw his head back and laughed at something Kiba had said. She watched him laughing unrestrained, so carefree. He was even more handsome when he smiled, his voice so pure and velvety. Low flames of desire still licked at the pit of her stomach and flared at the husky sound of his laughter. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in the crook of his neck, breathe in his scent, and drown in him.

She stiffened when she heard her name being called; she blinked up, her gaze immediately locking with Naruto. Kiba waved her over; she chewed her lip as she slowly approached them. Kiba beamed at her, "Hey long time no see, where've you been?"

Sakura tried to smile, "Oh, you know, around."

Choji nudged Naruto with a teasing grin, "Well we're going to head out, you two catch up and enjoy yourselves!" He winked at his blonde-haired friend. Shikamaru smirked with a shake of his head as he followed after his teammate, Kiba dragged off a somewhat confused Sai, as he questioned the reason for their departure, the Inuzuka Clan member merely heaved a deep sigh.

Sakura forlornly watched as they left. She fidgeted slightly beneath Naruto's unreadable stare. Her fingers ran through her hair, pushing the long, pink locks out of her face. "Naruto, it's good to see you. How are you?" A look of a disapproval and hurt filled her when he didn't respond. As her fingers touched his hand, he flinched unconsciously. "Talk to me," She whispered pleadingly.

He tensed from her touch and glared at the kunoichi. Sakura sensed the change and retracted her hand as if burned. Those green eyes looked upon with sympathy and he cursed. He didn't want pity, especially hers.

"I don't need your pity, Sakura." His voice sounded cruel to even his own ears.

"I wasn't showing you pity," Her voice was soft, but firm.

"I think its best that you leave," He was willing to pretend it never happened.

"Naruto, please just listen to me," The young medic-nin begged, and for the first time he noticed the sadness swelling in her eyes.

"I've had a long day, and I'm tired." He snapped at her, he advanced upon her and she took an unconscious step back. "Frankly, I wish you would just leave me alone. You've done enough damage."

Hurt flashed through her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by determination. Sakura had always been stubborn. It was one of the traits he had always admired about her. "Please just hear me out!" She argued as she tried to reach out to him. He shoved her away.

"What do I have to say to get through to you? It's never going to be the same, Sakura!"

"I know that," Her voice sounded broken then.

"I don't think you do," He all but growled while turning to her. "It's done, we're done. I don't want to see you; I don't want to be with you, I just want you out of my life."

"Wait!" She cried while reaching for his hand, but he was gone. "I will make you understand my feelings, Naruto. Believe it." She whispered. She knew what she wanted, what she needed to do. Hurrying to the Hokage Tower, she made her way to the Hokage's office; she could already hear her mentor's string of curses regarding paper work and requesting sake. With a gentle tap, she heard her mentor invite her in.

"Sakura, what can I do for you?" Tsunade questioned, pouring herself a cup of sake.

"Lady Tsunade, I've been thinking hard about this the last few days, and I've come to a decision." Tsunade sighed, placing down her cup, her fingers laced as she leaned her chin against them. She knew what was coming; it was such a painful truth. "I want to try for a promotion."

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" Tsunade ventured cautiously.

"I want to join the ANBU Black Ops."

Tsunade sighed, "You're sure about this? What made you come to such a decision?" She questioned in honest curiosity.

"I feel my medical skills would be of better use in the Black Ops." She spoke solemnly; her intense stare had the legendary Sannin frozen for a moment.

"My obvious answer would be no, of course." Tsunade admitted neutrally. "I know your medical skills have surpassed my own, but you are still better suited for the hospital. The Blacks Ops are exceedingly different then what you may expect." She glanced at her student, her determined stare showed no room of objection of her request. She would argue back, but she wisely held her tongue. She took a breath, "No matter what I say you won't change your mind will you?"

"No," Sakura answered softly.

"This is really what you want?"

"Yes." The answer irritated the older Sannin.

"Fine, I give my approval." Tsunade said reluctantly. Deep down she knew she had no choice; the war had dealt a great deal of damage to the medical specialist of the Black Ops force. They were short medic-nin; Sakura would be a logical answer, her medical skills, knowledge and monstrous strength had greatly surpassed hers even before the Fourth Shinobi War, and they had continued to grow especially since she mastered the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Creation Rebirth, and Strength of a Hundred Technique.

Sakura nodded solemnly, "I won't let you down, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade cracked a smile, "I know; your training will begin right away then."

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please review, all reviews are highly appreciated and I love to read feedback!

**A/N**: Sorry if anything regarding seals, techniques were incorrect, I'm still learning about the Naruto universe, so much to learn!


	4. Struggle

**A/N**: I apologize for the delay! In commemoration of Masashi Kishimoto's newest Naruto chapter (praying for Naruto and Sakura!), here is chapter 4! Don't forget to review! Apologize for any incorrect facts! So far, this story is looking between 10-15 chapters, maybe more.

This story is dedicated to two special friendships I have made on Fanfiction, **Undergroundirector **& **Kiyoko TM **for their constant support and motivation!

Chapter 4: Struggle

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

Sakura was three weeks into her ANBU training, she was of course one of the best healers the village had ever known. There had been no question. Tsunade however wanted her trained further in the way of the ANBU, so she would effectively grasp the ideals of the organization, and who better to teach her then one of Konoha's best, Kakashi Hayate. The training was both a sanction and a hell on earth. Sakura pushed on fearlessly, the joy and the danger of it were a song in her heart. For a time she would forget, forget him; forget his rejection, granted that there was an ever present tension, but only a faint hum when listened for during her training. For the last months before the war Tsunade would remind her she had caught up to them, Naruto and Sasuke, but not until she had begun her ANBU training with Kakashi had Sakura truly ever felt it.

At first it has not come easy, and by the third day the pink-haired medic-nin thought she was going to die. Hideous sores opened over every expanse of skin and blood would slowly ooze from each open wound. Her once milky, pale skin was chafed raw, her hands blistered from the rigorous training. By the time nightfall would arrive, her muscles were so wracked with pain that she would collapse to the ground emotionally and physically spent. Kakashi would carry her back home like a child. But, even the nights brought no relief. Every night, sometime before dawn, with training no longer the source of her concentration she would fall victim to her thoughts of him. She would cry herself to sleep, she would use her pillow to muffle her sobs of pain until she could no longer stay awake, her face streaked with tears. And the next morning it would all begin again. That's how it had continued for the past three weeks. Kakashi and Tsunade had never questioned her, for which she was grateful.

The days following her three weeks of training, strangely, the pain did not seem quite as bad. Perhaps the gods had taken pity on her. Slowly, each day became a little easier than the one before it. She was growing stronger.

Sakura stifled a groan as her body collided with the ground, and her chest rose and fell with ragged breaths. Everything around her felt so motionless, they trained in the Forest of Death. Staggering to her feet, Kakashi appeared a few meters away, assessing his student.

"Aren't you going to run?"

Green eyes cast him a scathing look, "Running. It feels like that's all I ever do." Fisting her hand, she took a stance forward. "I think it's time for a more direct approach." With a single slam of her fist with the ground, a wave of tremors coursed through the earth until it erupted. Kakashi leapt out of range, furthering the distance between them. He took in her appearance; her skin was paler than usual, almost ghostlike.

"Let's take a break," Kakashi suddenly declared.

Tension coiled deep in her stomach, eyes narrowing to ease her frustration. "Why?"

He shrugged, "I'd like to catch up on a new book I recently started."

Silence overfell them, she eyed him skeptically. The air had suddenly come become solemn and serious. "You're kidding, we've just started."

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"What?" Sakura froze.

"Your health has been deteriorating with every passing week. So, I will ask again, have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I'm fine." Her fierce stare met his single, visible eye that seemed to chastise her.

"It's not proper to lie to your teacher." Kakashi continued. "You need to take better care of yourself, Sakura. Especially with ANBU training or the repercussions could be severe."

The aura of loneliness and darkness that surrounded her was heavy; nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Pain sliced through her chest. Her ghostlike fingers gripped the hem of her vest reflexively. She didn't need anyone to tell her she could drop dead at any moment.

Her eyes snapped open, calm and composed. "I'm fine, I know my limit." Before she could blink, Kakashi materialized in front of her. His fingers gingerly brushed her cheek and as quickly the connection was broken.

"We'll end our training here for today," He turned to leave, pausing momentarily. "I advise you to get some rest."

"Wait!" Sakura went to protest, but he had already disappeared in a puff of smoke. She sighed. The petite kunoichi merely sat down shakily on a protruding tree root. She was almost certain she was nearing her limit. But, at least she was alive. Squeezing her eyes shut, she focused on settling her heart beat. Maybe it was because she wasn't taking care of herself? Her limit shouldn't have been reached so quickly. At her current rate, she wondered how much longer her body would last before it gave out under her demands of it. Frowning, her hand went up to her cheek to touch the strange warmth that lingered from teacher's touch. Broken from her stupor, she took off, her leaps light and swift. She landed gingerly on the balcony of the Hokage's mansion, suddenly weary; her eyes were instantly drawn to her bed.

Tsunade had felt the withering chakra of her pupil, until it weakened altogether a moment later. Prompted by curiosity she made her way to the pink-haired medic-nin's room. The door creaked open and the blonde Sannin popped her head around it and glanced at the bed where Sakura slept, curled like a child. She wore Naruto's black shirt, her comforter resting against her waist. A small, sympathetic, tender smile crept on her face as she made her way out of the room. Moving silent down the hallway, she grimly pushed aside the desire to pummel a certain blonde Shinobi she was highly fond of, tampering down the sudden thought, she gritted her teeth, and there was little she could do for them at the moment. She paused a moment, sensing out her pupil's chakra, it was undisturbed. She was still in a dreamless slumber brought upon by her exhaustion. Satisfied she would sleep till the coming morning, Tsunade made her way to a large room in the mansion that acted as a second office. She sent word for her favorite blonde shinobi.

Tsunade sat and waited, it wasn't long before a flash of blonde, orange and black caught her attention. She smirked slightly, he truly was gifted as a shinobi as his father, sadly he was equally as dense when it came to aspects beyond the ways of a shinobi. The wary and confusion lurking in the depths of his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Grandma Tsunade," Naruto began, she sighed, some things never changed she supposed. "Why have you summoned me? Is there something you need me to do?" His tone immediately took on a solemn note.

"Tch," Tsunade huffed a small laugh, shaking her head. "Can't I call upon my favorite hyperactive ninja for a simple visit from time to time?" She took in the sight of him. Had he always been this tall? He had definitely filled out even in the past few months; he looked more like his father with each passing day. There was a new gentleness to her often stern gaze. "Sometimes I forget how much you've grown up." She mused more to herself, but she sensed him stiffen at her blunt, tender honesty.

Cold, almost expressionless eyes quickly replaced the temporary moment of vulnerability. This stare had become too permanent for the Fifth Hokage's liking. "Sorry Grandma Tsunade, I've been busy lately." His voice was thick with emotion, but even now he tried to maintain his composure, causing his fellow blonde to frown.

"I noticed," Tsunade murmured, leaning forward on her propped hands. "You've barely taken time off. Why?"

"Why not?"

Hurt flashed through her eyes, she had never heard his voice lack such emotion. Tsunade raised a brow, "You just saved the shinobi world months ago, you deserve some time off. But, instead you throw yourself into more work. Konoha is safe for now, Naruto; you don't need to carry all this responsibility alone. We are all here to help you, help each other. Don't let protecting Konoha become a burden on your heart. We rebuilt Konoha together, and we will defend it together."

"I know that," Naruto murmured, averting his eyes to glare at the wall. "It's not a burden, I have precious people I want to protect, and I can't do that if I'm lying around at home."

"You are a precious person to others as well, is it fair for them not to be able to protect you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed, his hands fisting at his side. "They are shinobi, not glass dolls. They can protect themselves."

Pain erupted in his chest once more. "What are you asking of me, Grandma Tsunade?"

"Take some time off," The older kunoichi spoke gently. "Act your age; spend time with your friends. Make memories, laugh, and smile for heaven's sake if not mine."

"I'm fine, couldn't be better." Putting on a full Naruto Namikaze smile, but it never touched his eyes.

"Oh really?" Her tone was annoyed, furious even. Naruto frowned at this. "Who do you think you're lying to kid?"

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade glared at the young shinobi, who she viewed as her little brother. "You know exactly what I mean, Naruto. You haven't been the same, for weeks now. Not since that night with Sakura."

"Stop!" He cut her off with a dark glare and sharp hiss. "I don't want to talk about that. With all due respect Grandma Tsunade, but if you're going to bring that up than this conversation is over."

"This conversation is over when I dismiss you." She paused, continuing when she sensed he had settled down, even if only a little. "Do you really think you're being fair to Sakura?" He could hear the truth in her words, but he refused to answer her. "I've never known you not to give someone a second chance."

"Well people change, and I have." His tone spoke of how truly broken he felt. It shattered her heart. "I don't need this right now."

"Need what, a reality check? You do, so stop being stupid and listen." Tsunade snapped sharply. "People make mistakes that will hurt you, make you want to hate them, and possibly never forgive them. But the moment you succumb to those feelings you are no better than those who made those mistakes. Mistakes are made so we can learn and grow from them. Yes, some can be on a greater scale where it is difficult to forgive. Just like everyone deserves to learn from their mistakes, they also deserve a second chance. Isn't that how you once thought, Naruto?" He stayed standing there before her for several minutes. Her intentions were good, and it took great strength to accept her words, then to cast them aside as if they meant nothing to him in this time of pain.

"Does it really matter if I forgive her or not when she doesn't deserve me?" His voice was soft, a hidden uncertainty to his words. He expected her to be shocked, angry, disappointed, but what he hadn't expected was the knowing look on her face. It was as if she knew what he was going to say.

"I can't answer that for you." Her voice sounded almost broken, it was very un-Tsunade like. It made him pause and reconsider his words. This time he met her eyes, he saw it then, she was telling him it was okay. It was okay for him to feel sadness, anger, frustration, doubt; for the first time in a long time someone told him it was okay to feel these emotions and not succumb to guilt for it. He was confused, and maybe that was why he allowed her next few words to sink in. "All I can tell you is both you and Sakura deserve to be happy."

Naruto sighed, "I'll think about it, but I won't make any promises."

Tsunade smiled, "I ask for nothing more. Just give her a chance."

He didn't question her, just nodded. "Is that everything?" Tsunade frowned, but nodded. "I'll be going than."

"Remember what I said." Tsunade called out, causing him to pause a moment before he disappeared in a flash of yellow, orange and black. She slumped back in her chair, spent. "Those two give me the worst headaches; I'm too old for this." She murmured. "Now where did I put that sake?"

* * *

The deep reverberating sound of someone clearing their throat garnered the Fifth Hokage's attention, sighing, she cracked an eye open. "I was just getting a really good buzz." A single eye blinked up at her from a small book. Raising her head from her nap, she yawned, waving her hand in a continuing gesture. "Come on, say it already. What's on your mind, Kakashi?"

"I apologize for the intrusion," Kakashi closed his book. Tsunade merely arched a perfect brow. Her disposition had gotten worse over the week. The concern for her pupil, and frustration over the blonde shinobi had worn her down, and her mood would quickly sink to anger over the insignificant matters.

Tsunade sighed, "What seems to be the problem?" Lately she had loved hearing from her people, since the war she had strived to be a better Hokage. Life was far too precious, and hearing matters not regarding mass causalities, or eminent doom had become a blessing. She had loved it, loved many things that accompanied peace after the war. But as the recent weeks passed, her passion for the world was dwindling at times, and now she wasn't sure she loved it anymore. Not when two of her most precious people were suffering. Not after they fought so hard to save it, not for all their work to turn into some tragic irony.

Kakashi sighed, "I think you know, Lady Tsunade."

"Sakura."

Kakashi nodded solemnly, "I have nothing against training my former student, and it's actually refreshing considering all that's happened." He paused a moment. "I don't understand why it needs to be done. If your desire was for Sakura to become a medical specialist for the ANBU Black Ops, she's more than ready. Isn't it a bit cruel to make her wait and not utilize her skills right away?"

The expression on the Hokage's face was dark, the room vibrating with thick emotion. "You're a smart man, Kakashi. So, let me ask you this, do you really think I would choose Sakura to become an ANBU?" He didn't answer. "She chose this herself; I tried to change her mind. Quite frankly, I don't feel Sakura is qualified for the job, she is gifted, and I know that more than anyone. She is my student after all."

"Then why?"

Tsunade sighed, "She feels a need to prove herself worthy, especially in the eyes of a certain knucklehead ninja. I couldn't change her mind. I wasn't stupid enough to throw her into a situation she would most likely die."

"I don't understand."

Her eyes narrowed, "I find that hard to believe. We both know Sakura's greatest strength would be her weakness if she were to join the Black Ops."

Kakashi sighed, "Her heart."

"Correct." A knife pierced her heart. "Her passion for saving others, preserving life, is a powerful attribute when she worked in the hospital. I don't want her feelings getting in the way if she were to take another ninja's life. It would mean her immediate death. If for a single moment she wavered, she would die in the field. She is still young, her feelings sometimes overwhelm her decisions, to throw someone like that into an ANBU ranked mission would be a critical error on my part. That is why I wanted her trained under your guidance to further her skills in combat, torture, and assassination, to harden her. For her to realize what part of herself she may have to give up if this is what she really wants."

"I see. It's not her progress that worries me as much as it is her health." Kakashi's voice came out harder then he intended.

"Yes," Tsunade sighed. She had lectured her stubborn pupil many times, and each time Sakura wanted to ignore her and feign sleep. "I think Sakura needs a reality check like Naruto did. A week from now I am considering sending Sakura on a relatively easy mission, by ANBU standard of course. If she fails, that's it."

"That could still be dangerous," Kakashi quirked a brow that rose into his hairline.

"Tch," Tsunade smirked faintly. "I don't intend to risk her life. She will have experienced ANBU shinobi with her, one of which will be you. So, I hope you're not too rusty."

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "I would hate to disappoint the Fifth Hokage."

"Good," She gave him a short smile, while her mind wandered. _'I hope you're prepared Sakura.'_

* * *

End of Chapter!

**A/N**: Please, please review, I love to read everyone's feedback on my work! It truly motivates and encourages me to write more and want to write more. I never want anyone to feel I will hold a story hostage if a certain amount of reviews are not met, but I put a lot of effort and work into each chapter and I would very much appreciate the same effort for readers to leave a few words of their thoughts for the chapters in return. Thank you all in advance that review! Each review is precious to me!


End file.
